Bebe's Baby Brother
"Bebe's Baby Brother" is the third chapter of Wayside School is Falling Down. Synopsis Bebe blames all of the weird comments on her homework on her little brother Ray. Plot This chapter starts with Mrs. Jewls asking Dameon to pass back the homework. Bebe is worried, because aside from art, her grades hadn't looked so good lately. If she doesn't start bringing home better grades, her parents may stop her from staying up past midnight, and Bebe does her best art after midnight. Dameon passes homework to most of the students near Bebe, and when he finishes, Bebe still doesn't have hers. Mrs. Jewls asks for Bebe to come to the front of her class, and Bebe claims that she did her homework and hopes Mrs. Jewls didn't lose it. Mrs. Jewls didn't lose the homework, but she wasn't very happy with what was written. MRS. JEWLS IS FAT AS A HIPPOPOTAMUS! (AND SHE SMELLS LIKE ONE TOO!) Bebe claims she didn't write that, and quickly deflects it to her brother Ray. Bebe explains that Ray is always playing mean tricks on her when she's asleep, and must've written that on her homework. Mrs. Jewls wants to come back at Ray, and lets Bebe have an A+ and a Tootsie Roll Pop. The next day, Dameon is handing out homework again, when Bebe again doesn't get hers back. Mrs. Jewls calls her to the front of the room, revealing another comment. MRS. JEWLS HAS A HEAD FULL OF OATMEAL! (AND IT LEAKS OUT OF HER EARS!) Bebe once again claims she didn't write it, and Mrs. Jewls is quick to figure out it was probably Ray. Mrs. Jewls asks why Bebe didn't check the back of her homework, but Bebe claims she did, and that Ray must've written it after breakfast when she was brushing her teeth. Bebe noted that they had oatmeal for breakfast. Bebe notes that her parents think Ray is such a little angel, citing one time Ray threw all her underwear out the window, causing her mother to yell at her for doing it, thinking her darling son could never do that. Mrs. Jewls gives her another A+ and Tootsie Roll Pop. The next day, Bebe had to give an oral report in front of the class. Her report talks about how George Washington would never lie, unlike Mrs. Jewls, who lies so much that it makes her nose big. Also she snores when she sleeps, so Mr. Jewls has to wear earplugs. Everyone in class is laughing, and Bebe asks what was so funny. Mrs. Jewls takes Bebe to the front of the class and shows her the report. Bebe claims she was reading it without listening, and it must've been Ray again, noting that yesterday, he put toothpaste in her socks, and then her mother yelled at her for wasting toothpaste. Bebe gets another A+ and Tootsie Roll Pop. That afternoon, Mrs. Jewls decides to contact Mrs. Gunn on the phone, telling her that she's been treating Bebe unfairly. However, Mrs. Gunn feels skeptical. Mrs. Jewls talks about all the mischief Ray has been causing, but Mrs. Gunn asks who Ray is. Characters *Mrs. Jewls *Dameon *Bebe Gunn *Mrs. Gunn *Mr. Gunn (mentioned) *Calvin *Todd *Joy *Ray Gunn (mentioned) *Kathy *George Washington (mentioned) *Mr. Jewls (mentioned) Trivia *Ray Gunn would later appear in Miss Zarves's class on the nineteenth story in "A Wonderful Teacher." *While in this chapter, Bebe Gunn gives an oral report, the cartoon episode "Mad Hot" claims that all oral reports at Wayside School must be performed without speaking. However, the cartoon has several differences from the books. Gallery Bebe 1989.jpg|Joel Schick illustration Bebe's Baby Brother 2003.jpg|Adam McCauley illustration Foreign editions Bebe's Baby Brother Illustration.jpg|Peter Allen illustration (UK) Bebe's Baby Brother Bebe Mrs. Jewls.PNG|Peter Allen second illustration (UK) Mrs. Jewls on the Phone.jpg|Peter Allen third illustration (UK) Bebe's Baby Brother Kitamura.png|Satoshi Kitamura illustration (Japan) Category:Wayside School is Falling Down chapters Category:Book chapters